En un café
by KitsukyR
Summary: ¡Capítulo número CUATRO actualizado! Universo Alterno. EdoxWin. "Pero sinceramente, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Ya estaban ahí."
1. Cápitulo uno: Primer encuentro

_¡Hola! ¿qué tal, pipol? Antes que nada, ¡MUCHAS pero MUCHAS gracias por todos los reviews y las visitas que estoy recibiendo en mis fics! (o intentos de ello). Realmente lo agradezco mucho. Siempre trato de responder todo lo que me dicen, así que no tengan miedo de review :D y si dejan alguna crítica CONSTRUCTIVA será bien recibida. _

_Me inspiré escuchando "En un café" de Fito Paez. Jaja así que no sé que va a salir después de esto, si lo voy a seguir muy largo o que onda. Pero por ahora, esto es lo que hay y espero que lo disfruten. Un besotón. _

* * *

Ese lugar, tan tranquilo… donde usualmente las personas que vivían por esa zona les gustaba tomar algo ahí con amigos, pareja, compañeros, etc; en paz. Esa cafetería con algunos colores verdes oscuros en sus paredes mezclado con algo de negro, tan delicado y hasta podría decirse; "dulce".

Un espacio lleno de tranquilidad, siempre. En esa cafetería se respiraba paz.

-¿¡QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO A MÍ, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA INFELIZ?!- se levantó la rubia de su asiento mientras gritaba y las pocas personas de ese lugar observaban, algo inquietos y asustados. Pero ciertamente, con curiosidad y algo de asombro. Una joven tan hermosa, con aquel vestido rojo ajustado a su cuerpo; con ese cabello rubio lacio el cual mantenía atado con un broche color negro, ¡y que podían decir de esos brillantes ojos azules!

Era simplemente una mujer preciosa. Entonces, ¿porqué gritaba de esa manera?

-Espera, yo lo que quería decirte es que…- comentó el joven de cabellos claros que se encontraba sentado a unos centímetros de la rubia a su lado. Su voz se escuchaba preocupada, asustada y tanto sus manos como sus piernas estaban temblando. Sus ojos claros se desviaron hacia el lugar, dándose cuenta la atención que la rubia estaba recibiendo. Sintió vergüenza, sintió muchas ansias de que la tierra se tragara todo su cuerpo. Luego la observó, a esa mujer que le parecía más a un demonio asustado.

Pero sobre todas las cosas y sentimientos que podría sentir, él sentía miedo. Por las cosas horribles que su cabeza estaba imaginando que la rubia le podría hacer a él, a ese hombre que ahora era algo parecido a una cucaracha aplastada.

-¡No voy a esperar nada! ¿¡qué es lo que sucede contigo?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS DEJANDO, VERDAD?! ¡PEDAZO DE BASURA!-

-Yo…- él tartamudeó, pero era hora. Hora de comportarse como un hombre. Así que tomó un poco de aire, y luego de unos segundos continuó hablando. –Lo siento muchísimo, Winry. Creo que eres una mujer bellísima pero… realmente no puedo seguir esta relación. Sé que tampoco es que estuvimos mucho tiempo pero no deseo continuar más con esto. Lo siento mucho.-

Los ojos color azules de ella mostraron enojo, bronca y furia. Sentimientos que el castaño pudo entender muy bien, y el miedo lo llenó en un segundo. Luego no entendió como fue que sucedió, pero Winry se sentó en su asiento, y se relajó. O eso quería creer el joven que aún estaba a su lado, dando un respiro por aquella acción reciente de ella. Se sintió a salvo.

Él la miró durante unos segundos y no lograba entender porque de repente ella se había callado, y todas las personas dejaron de mirarla tan sorprendidos. Y lo único que pudo aparecer en sus pensamientos fue que seguramente ella no estaba relajada, no estaba tranquila y sobre todo no se encontraba bien.

Solamente fingía, para no quedar como "una víctima" como ella solía decir; y ocultar toda su tristeza dentro. Ella aún no se daba cuenta que hacer eso solo la hacía peor.

Suspiró, y con su mano derecha comenzó a buscar su billetera. Cuando lo hizo, la colocó sobre sus manos y comenzó a buscar unos billetes, para luego entregárselos a ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la rubia.

-Dinero, ¿qué crees que es?- respondió el castaño, extrañado por la reciente pregunta.

-Ya sé lo que es, estoy preguntando para que me lo estás dando.-

-No pudimos tomar nada y ya debo irme. Quédatelo y pídete algo, sino me sentiré mal luego.- ella lo miró fijamente y sintió cierta ironía en su frase. ¿No debería sentirse mal ahora, que la estaba dejando? El castaño se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

En ese instante, Winry tuvo muchas ganas de matarse. Él era tan dulce. Unas palabras en especial aparecieron en la mente de la joven, eso de "estás tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos". Le pareció cursi, estúpido e infantil.

Pero terriblemente cierto.

-No. No necesito tu dinero, Al.- dijo ella tranquilamente, mirándolo fijamente mientras con el dinero en sus manos se lo devolvía a su actual exnovio.

Alphonse la miró sorprendido, y luego de unos segundos rió.

Eso era _tan_ de ella.

Tomó el dinero, guardándolo en su billetera cuando comenzó a levantarse de su silla.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó por última vez preocupado, pero ella solo asintió con su cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Disculpa que tenga que irme así, tengo cosas que hacer. Pero creo que aún tengo muchas explicaciones que darte, ¿cierto?- le dijo Al mientras ella lo miraba con cierta tristeza y melancolía en sus ojos.

-Sí. Eso creo.-

-Bueno, adiós. Y lo siento mucho otra vez.- le dijo suavemente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola detrás de él. Winry no volvió a mirarlo, no tenía porque hacerlo. ¿Porqué se había arreglado tanto la noche de hoy? Cuando Al le dijo que tenían "que hablar" realmente no pensó que sería de eso. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa frase es TAN típica, ¿porqué no se lo imaginó?

Bueno, ya no importaba de todas formas.

La mesera de la cafetería se acercó hacia Winry, y alto aturdida por los gritos recientes de ella, le dijo tranquilamente. –Disculpe, ¿quiere que le ofrezca algo de beber?- la rubia la miró, y con esa mirada pérdida le respondió sin mirarla. –Ah, sí. Un café pequeño y unas galletas supongo que estarían bien.- La mesera sonrió. –Perfecto, en un rato se lo traigo.-

De repente el sonido de la puerta se escuchó abriéndose, entrando un joven de cabellos rubios, con un ramo de flores en su mano derecha. Cerró la puerta detrás de si, y se sentó en un asiento del lugar, observando con cierto desprecio los colores de las paredes. Él creía que el rojo se hubiera visto cien veces mejor que ese verde desagradable.

Él hizo una vista al lugar. Había grupos de amigos tomándose una cerveza, creyéndose que eran algún tipo de rey o algo así, "_niños estúpidos_" pensó él. Luego había una pareja de enamorados, y quiso vomitar. _Vomitarles_, en realidad. ¿Qué necesidad había de ir a un lugar público a ver que tan felices eran? ¿acaso era alguna forma de competir o algo así? qué absurdo, todo ese tipo de personas le parecían absurdas.

Observó la vidriera, y pudo ver su reflejo … fue lo más patético que vio en todo el lugar.

Un joven con el cabello suelto y despeinado, ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Luego observó su vestimenta, y se odió cada vez más. Su camisa blanca y pantalón color negro elegantes, dando una apariencia elegante pero informal. ¿Para qué?

En su mano derecha, un ramo de flores rojas. ¿Para qué?

Y su respuesta fue la gota que derramó el vaso: para que una estúpida mujer lo rechazara.

Él se odiaba, realmente lo hacía. Suspiró cansado, y continuó observando la cafetería; nada interesante, nada llamativo.

Hasta que la vió.

Una mujer sentada tomando un café, observando su reflejo en el.

Con un vestido elegante, pero a la vez informal.

Su cabello estaba atado, pero con sus manos se quitó el broche de pelo que segundos antes tenía, dejando a la vista unos cabellos rubios que cubrían su espalda y un poco de su rostro.

Edward sonrió.

-Hola, ¿señor? - él levantó la vista algo molesto, preguntándose quien era la persona que acababa de interrumpir su observación. Era la mesera, con una sonrisa en su rostro que para él, era desagradable.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?- dijo ella preguntando mientras esa sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Él no respondió por unos segundos, pero ella continuó observándolo, con esperanza de que Edward sintiera la misma atracción física que ella sentía por él.

Pero se equivocó.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó él. La mesera lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?- el dedo índice del joven rubio apuntó a la mujer rubia que se encontraba sentada, y la mesera la miró.

-Esa mujer. ¿Sabes quién es?- la mesera se mostró sorprendida y luego un poco aturdida por la pregunta.

-Hum, pues…no, yo sólo la atendí sirviéndole un café. Hace unos minutos estaba gritándole a un pobre joven. Pero no, no la conozco.- comentó la mujer de cabellos oscuros sinceramente.

Edward se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección donde Winry se encontraba, pero antes le dirigió la mirada a la mesera.

-Me cambiaré de lugar. Llévame un café hasta ahí, por favor.-

La mesera se le quedó mirando, hasta que luego de caer en una decepción; recordó el pedido de ese hermoso joven y casi corrió para hacer su café.

* * *

-Hola.- dijo una voz tranquila. Winry se dio vuelta algo sorprendida, para encontrarse con un hombre que se sentaba en frente de ella, en su misma mesa. Se sorprendió, y él casi ni le dio tiempo de hablar.

-Edward Elric, ¿y tú?- sus ojos aún seguían abiertos como platos, hasta que luego de unos segundos le respondió con algo de enojo en sus ojos.

-Disculpa, pero no te incumbe.- respondió Winry fingiendo tranquilidad, mientras que con su mano derecha acercaba la taza de café hasta sus labios, tomando un pequeño sorbo.

La taza temblaba.

Los dedos de ella temblaban.

-No te asustes, no tengo interés en violarte ni robarte o algo por el estilo.- comentó el joven, con una sonrisa mientras la rubia casi escupe todo en su cara.

-¿¡Y quién dijo que yo pensara eso, imbécil?!- gritó la rubia exaltada por el comentario de él, cuando la mesera apareció con la taza de café, la sirvió en frente de él y aún asustada por los gritos de Winry, se retiró para atender a otra mesa.

-Demonios- susurró la rubia. –Esa mujer debe pensar que estoy loca o algo así.-

Edward la observó, un poco sorprendido por el carácter de ella. Pero algo le trajo satisfacción. Algo en su mente le dijo, que esta mujer sería realmente interesante.


	2. Cápitulo dos: Su nombre

_¡Hola! :]. _

_Acá les dejo el segundo cápitulo de este fic que como dije antes, no sé que será; jaja. Pero bueno, igual tengo que admitir que me divierte escribirlo… aunque siento que deformé un poco las personalidades de Winry y Edward, intentaré de que sean más parecidas a la serie original pero con ese "toque" de 'adultos' si quieren llamarle XD. _

_Me encantan los reviews gente ;D así que saben, no muerden(¿) y yo tampoco, y siempre los respondo. Cualquier comentario que me den será agradecido, bendecido(¿), amado y respondido por mí! _

_Besotones a todos los edowin fanáticos enfermizos como yo! (L) _

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

* * *

-Así que, ¿vas a decirme tu nombre?- preguntó el joven de cabellos dorados. Ella arqueó una ceja, y sin despegar la vista de su café le respondió.

-No tengo un porqué. Déjame en paz y vete.-

-Ah, ¿te haces la difícil? Mejor para mí, me gusta más.- dijo él en modo de burla, mientras se reía fuertemente. Y ella lo miró sorprendida.

Fue en ese instante en el que lo miró, se encontró con sus ojos; color dorado.

Edward no se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo observaba, estaba muy ocupado riéndose.

Ella se quedó tildada, casi paralizada mirándolo; además de que le parecían hermosos, recordó a cierta persona.

Cierto ex novio.

Cierto joven que aún amaba.

Cierto idiota llamado Alphonse.

"_Realmente no puedo seguir esta relación."_ Esa frase que le había dicho hace minutos atrás, quedó grabada en su cabeza, y fue repetida en sus pensamientos millones de veces. Y ella sintió esas ganas de ahorcarlo, de arrancarle sus brazos y piernas y luego tirarlo a un mar; que casualmente tendría pirañas hambrientas.

No se dio cuenta, pero Winry tenía una risa perversa en sus labios y Edward sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

-Este… ¿estás bien?- dijo Edward, desconcentrando el pensamiento asesino de Winry, obligándola a observarlo otra vez mientras él tenía una mirada que podría decirse, casi asustada.

-¡Ah! Sí, sí. ¡Lo siento!- dijo la rubia sintiéndose un poco apenada porque de alguna manera, sintió que sus pensamientos macabros habían sido leídos por el hombre que tenía en frente suyo. –¿En qué estábamos?-

Edward un poco aturdido, respondió con una calma fingida.

-Estábamos en que me decías tu nombre.-

-Ah, ¡claro!- dijo ella inconcientemente a punto de responderle, cuando recordó que el hombre que tenía en frente era un total y completo desconocido.

–Creo que estábamos en que te retirarías.- dijo Winry, enojada. Él suspiró, sintiéndose cansado porque pensaría que se iría sin saber el maldito nombre de esta mujer. Eso lo sacaba de quicio.

Nadie le ganaba a él, **nadie**.

Se sintió algo atraído a hablarle a ella porque al verla, sintió como verse en un reflejo.

Pensó, y _sabía_ que estaba en lo cierto.

-Vaaaaamos.- dijo pareciendo un niño pequeño que no le quieren dar su caramelo favorito. Winry quiso reírse por eso, pero se lo tragó y continuó hablando con la misma calma que hace un rato. –Es más, de hecho; ya voy a retirarme.- dijo la rubia, mientras que con su mano le hacía una seña a la mesera.

Edward sintió como si se le cayera una piedra encima de su cabeza.

"Pero no todo está perdido" pensó. Y otra vez, él estaba en lo cierto.

-Espera. Te propongo algo.- los ojos de la rubia se desviaron hacia él, sin poder evitar la curiosidad que ella mostraba.

-¿Qué?-

-Caminemos un poco por aquí, y te pago yo.- ella suspiró, agotada.

-Olvídalo. Puedo pagármelo yo misma.- dijo ella seriamente, mientras la mesera le decía el costo del café y las galletas. Ella comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo derecho del pequeño y liviano abrigo que tenía.

Pero no lo encontró.

"No pasa nada" pensó rápidamente, "seguro está en el otro". Así que comenzó a buscar en el izquierdo, pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

No había absolutamente nada. Ni un maldito centavo. Con la mirada de la mesera penetrante en sus ojos, comenzó a ponerse un poco más nerviosa; volviendo a buscar en sus bolsillos, sin haber resultado.

¿Qué rayos iba hacer ahora? Pensó en Al, en cuando le había ofrecido el dinero y como una estúpida y haciéndose la ex novia resentida lo negó. Se sintió una imbécil.

Edward se dio cuenta de eso, mitad divertido y mitad complacido por su victoria, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

-¿Necesitas que te pague?- le dijo sonriendo con orgullo, y ella lo observó. –Claro está, que no debes olvidar lo que te propuse. Yo te pago, y caminamos.-

Winry miró a la mesera, y luego a él.

No iba a perder, definitivamente ella _**no iría**_ a perder contra él.

* * *

Un joven de ojos dorados se reía a carcajadas victorioso.

Mientras una rubia a su lado, estaba furiosa, y apenada por lo que había pasado.

Winry no podía creer que había perdido contra él.

-Jamás voy a olvidar la mirada de esa mujer mientras buscabas en tus bolsillos. Increíble- comentaba él sin quitar la risa de su rostro, mientras caminaban ambos rubios, ya alejados del café.

-Sigues sin agradarme.- él se rió por ese comentario.

-¿Estás con ese humor porque tu chico te rechazó?- ella se detuvo, sorprendida. Haciendo que Edward se dé vuelta, colocando ambos brazos cruzados atrás de su nuca, reflejando cierta comodidad y naturalidad.

Winry rió sarcásticamente, intentando ocultarlo.

-Claro que no.- Él la continuó mirando, mientras la sonrisa en sus labios no se quitaría por nada en el mundo.

-Que raro. La verdad es que, me parece muy extraño que una mujer se arregle tanto para estar en un café, sola. –

Ella tragó saliva.

-Bueno… las cosas siempre pueden ser. Si yo quería a tomar un café, no está nada mal, ¿verdad? Tenía ganas, y simplemente me pedí uno; y claro que estaba sola desde un principio.- mintió ella. No sabía porque lo hacía tampoco, por un momento sintió que estaba ocultándole algo de suma importancia, que en algunos casos no estaría mal.

Pero, ¿a un desconocido? Tal vez sería por el solo hecho de no querer ser descubierta, quien sabe. Por el solo de hecho de no querer soportar burlas de otra persona. Simplemente, no quería. Y mentir en ese momento fue espontáneo.

-Claro que no está mal. Siendo las seis de la tarde, o a la mañana. ¿Pero a la madrugada? ¿No es algo raro? Y si hubieras querido tomar un café sola, no hubieras ido tan arreglada. Ni tampoco estarías intentado de ver tu reflejo en la taza, deprimida.-

El corazón de Winry latió fuerte. No por amor, sino por nervios.

-Y a mí me parece raro que estés tan observador.- Ella miró su mano derecha, y sintió que esta vez; iba a ganar.

-Y también hay otra cosa que me parece rara de ti.- dijo ella, sarcásticamente. Él lo miró despreocupado, y le preguntó -¿Qué cosa?- ella sonrió.

-Me parece raro que aparezcas tan arreglado en un café como ese, con un ramo de flores tan bonitos. Dudo mucho que sean para mí, ¿verdad?-

Él la observó con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca semiabierta, inquieto. Y automáticamente, escondió el ramo de flores detrás de su espalda.

Pero luego sonrió, irónico.

-Pareciera como si fuéramos un par de fracasados.- ella se acercó, comenzando a caminar nuevamente mientras su sonrisa seguía en sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, por cierto.-

Edward la miró, y segundos después comenzó a seguir sus pasos velozmente para alcanzarla; mientras se preguntaba porqué de la nada ella quiso decirle su nombre.

Pero por alguna forma, sintió que no necesitaba preguntarle.

Así que continuó caminando al lado de ella.


	3. Capítulo tres: Alphonse

_¡Al fin lo terminé! ¡el tercer capítulo! Bueno, esta vez es un capítulo algo largo (o por lo menos más que el anterior XD). Porque me sentí mal por hacer el capítulo dos tan corto, jaja. No creo que tarde tanto con el próximo capítulo, ya que estoy tratando de seguirlo todo de largo y después cortarlo en tres páginas de Word. Como ya saben, les agradezco mucho por todo. Por los reviews (¡que ni saben lo feliz que me hacen!) y por leer, claro. También a los que no tienen cuenta y de todas formas leen; sé que alguno debe haber __. Les dejo besos y mucha suerte a todos, ¡que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Entre las cosas que han dicho de mí, una de ellas es que soy algo espontánea. Hago cosas que la gente no se espera. Nunca le presté atención a esos comentarios, no era algo que me afectara realmente, tampoco lo es ahora; pero al darme cuenta en la posición en la que estoy…

Tal vez realmente hago cosas que la gente no se espera. Un ejemplo vivo es Edward Elric. Lo conocí en un café, y hace un par de horas que estamos hablando sentados en el borde de una fuente. Ni sé como es que terminamos sentados aquí, pero así estamos.

-Así que vives con tu abuela.-

-Sí. Aprendí a ser mecánica gracias a ella.- Edward me miró, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Eres mecánica?- sonreí forzadamente, acostumbrada a la sorpresa de las personas en general; al comentar mi trabajo y pasión algo "masculina".

-Sí, me encanta. Soy bastante extraña, ¿no?-

-No, sólo poco femenina.- Me dijo entre risas, mientras observaba las flores que aún tenía en su mano.

-Y tú eres poco caballero, como para decirme eso.- le dije con mi peor cara, a punto de tirármele para ahorcarlo.

-¡Y bueno! ¿Qué puedo decir? Traté de ser caballero y a cierta persona no le gustó.- me dijo él en un tono sarcástico, mientras jugaba con el ramo de flores.

Y de repente, sentí curiosidad.

-¿Quién era ella?- pregunté sin previo aviso y él me dirigió la mirada, algo sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-Me parece que alguien anda un poco curiosa hoy.- comentó él, riéndose irónicamente mientras ocultaba el ramo de flores detrás de su espalda, una vez más.

-Tú estuviste bastante curioso hoy con mi nombre. Así que somos dos.- le respondí, casi desafiante y sentí que él empezó a divertirse un poco con esto; y cuando lo quise notar se estaba acercando hacia mí.

Se acercaba mucho en realidad. ¡Demasiado!

Y cuando quería darme cuenta, sus ojos dorados estaban a centímetros de mí.

Temblé un poco, todo mi cuerpo lo hizo.

Él seguía intacto, no se movía ni por casualidad. Me asusté todavía más, y automáticamente me alejé lo más que podía, mirando hacia abajo.

Esperé que dijera muchas cosas, que hiciera muchas otras; pero lo que menos me esperé que hiciera es que se alejara mientras se **reía**.

Y eso fue lo que ese imbécil hizo. Lo miré, aturdida.

-¿Tuviste alguna mal infancia, o algo así?- me preguntó.

-¿Perdón?- susurré lentamente, arqueando una ceja.

-Ah sí, es que noté mucho como tiemblas. Y no es la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas algo que te esté molestando?- me preguntó, casi podría decir que levemente preocupado. Leve, nada más que eso.

Bajé la cabeza, casi con intención de ocultarme con lo que me preguntó. Suspiré, rendida. Ni siquiera entendía como es que había terminado hablando con este hombre. Pero tenía algo, que pronto lo averiguaría.

-Mi ex.- susurré por lo bajo, avergonzada.

-¿Qué dijiste? No logré escucharte. - preguntó él divertido, sabiendo lo que había dicho.

-¡¡MI EX!!- le grité en su cara, y luego me alejé a la misma distancia que nos encontrábamos hace segundos.

Él se rió, por décima vez en cinco minutos. No lo sé, no las había contado. Edward sonreía _demasiado_. No es que me molestaba, realmente era al contrario. Me pareció agradable, agradable ver a una persona reírse tanto.

Y sin querer, me puse a reír con él yo también.

-¿Cómo era tu ex?- me preguntó él, de repente.

-Me parece que alguien anda un poco curioso hoy.- le dije en tono de burla. Era lo mismo que él me respondió cuando yo le había preguntado sobre la mujer con la que salía, lo rechazó, o lo que sea.

Suspiró, y mientras movía sus brazos colocándolos de forma cruzada atrás de su nuca, me propuso algo, otra vez.

-Está bien, está bien. Me parece que la 'mecánica poco femenina' quiere jugar.-

No pude evitar pensar algo mal con esa frase, pero lo dejé pasar.

-¿Tienes algo para proponer?- pregunté retándolo.

-Claro. Tal vez esto te guste.- me dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios.

-Eso lo veremos.-

-Tú me cuentas de tu ex, y yo de la mía. ¿Qué tal? Nada más simple que eso.- Y era verdad, no era nada sorprendente. Pero sin duda fue una de las pocas cosas más razonables que este hombre podía haber dicho en todo este tiempo.

-Nada mal para un idiota, Ed. Claro, me gusta. Empiezas tú.- le dije, pero él me calló, riéndose como si le hubiera contado una especie de chiste.

-Olvídalo. Tu primero, yo te lo propuse.- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, feliz. Gruñí por lo bajo, pero no tenía sentido gritarle. Porque al fin y al cabo, él tendría que decirme quien era esa mujer. Así que por esta vez, lo obedecería sin gritarle; aunque tenía mis dudas.

-No quiero que te aburras.- le dije, seria.

-No lo haré.-

-Tal vez te parezca un poco largo.-

-¿Realmente parece que yo tuviera algo mejor que hacer? Deja de dar tantas vueltas y habla, tengo toda la noche.- Edward me sonrió burlándose, una vez más.

Pero esa sonrisa me convenció.

-Él era mi novio hasta esta noche.- confesé, algo patética. No lo miré, temía ver como trataba de no burlarse de mí; pero bueno. Continué de todas formas.

–Se llama Alphonse. Lo conozco desde que era pequeña, nuestras familias siempre se habían llevado de maravilla, aunque eso no era precisamente importante para mí. Pero bueno, cuando nos hicimos mayores me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba él. Hasta me sorprendía lo sencillamente perfecto que Alphonse podía ser. Estoy segura que hay muchos hombres físicamente atractivos como él, pero… esa elegancia, timidez, dulzura y respeto por los demás; lo hace ser una persona completa. Esa persona completa, de la que yo me enamoré. Además de que no hay nadie en este mundo que me conozca más que él y hasta hace un tiempo; pensaba lo mismo de mí.- lo miré, y luego de tragar saliva y darme cuenta que temblaba un poco, continué.

-Teníamos un par de problemas, claro. Pero nada que no se pueda solucionar porque ¿sabes? Creo que todas las parejas siempre se pelean por algo, aunque sea estúpido. Así que no le veía el gran sentido al hacer tanto escándalo.-

-¿Pero?- me preguntó él, como si yo fuera a seguir contando; y suspiré.

-Me gustaría decirte más, y decirte porque es que él me dejó.-

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo.- lo dijo en tono de burla.

-Es que no lo sé. Todo fue tan inesperado, tan de la nada. Cuando una persona te dice "necesitamos hablar", ¿qué es lo que piensas tú?- le pregunté, casi con desesperación en mis ojos.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó, sorprendido. Me molestó que fuera tan imbécil.

-Si alguien te dice "NECESITAMOS HABLAR". ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PIENSAS TU QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?!- le grité, eufórica y noté como se asustó y buscó alejarse un poco inconcientemente del lugar.

-Em… bueno, yo creería que significa que quieren cortar conmigo, suena bastante obvio.- dijo sinceramente. Sentí como me caía a un pozo sin fondo. ¡Es verdad! ¡Entonces, es algo obvio por todos, verdad! -¿Winry? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, al observar que mi mente estaba en otro mundo.

Un mundo donde sólo existía Al, pero yo **no** estaba ahí.

No estaba en **su** mundo.

"_¡Maldito seas!" _pensé, llena de bronca.

-Sí, lo siento. Bueno, como te decía, es que… yo terminé en ese café porque Al me decía que quería hablar conmigo, así que terminamos encontrándonos ahí. ¡Por eso me vine tan arreglada, por ese imbécil! Pero al final lo único que quería era decirme que "nuestra relación se terminó".- terminé diciendo con una cara de enojo.

-¿Y eso porqué?- me preguntó, y lo miré atónica.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Porqué eligió terminar contigo?- me preguntó, y podría decir que casi me paralicé.

Me quedé mirando a la nada, siendo conocedora de algo. Conociendo una realidad que me molestaba: no tenía ni la más maldita idea de porque Al había terminado conmigo.

-Eso me encantaría saber… pero no me lo dijo. Sólo se fue, diciendo que tenía "cosas que hacer".-

Edward se quedó pensativo unos segundos, observándome. Me puso algo incómoda, pero no comenté nada.

-¿Y tú que es lo que realmente crees, Winry?-

Ahora la que estaba realmente pensativa y con una cara de imbécil, era yo.

¿Lo que _realmente creo_?

-Pareces un psicólogo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- él se colocó su mano en su cara, como golpeándose en forma burlona por lo que yo decía.

-¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces y piensa un poco! Te estoy preguntando a TI. ¿POR QUÉ piensas que él te podría haber dejado? ¿Pensaste en alguna idea?- Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y luego comencé a pensar.

"Como si no lo hubiera pensado", me reí sarcástica.

Pero todo había pasado tan rápido. Hablando estas horas con Edward, traté de olvidarme lo que había sucedido, pero claro… claro que pensé en algo. Conociendo como él era, se hubiera quedado hablando conmigo toda la noche en ese café. Él me hubiera querido llevar a mi casa, como siempre. Me hubiera pedido perdón, sabiendo que él no arreglaría las cosas de esa manera, pero lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. Porque Alphonse no es de escaparse de sus errores, siempre los enfrenta, por muy malos que sean; él lo soportaría.

Pero no. Simplemente se fue, pidiendo disculpas por aquello. Y por supuesto que lo pensé. Era obvio que pensé que podría estar viendo a otra mujer.

¡Esperen! Es decir que ¿Alphonse me había dejado por otra mujer? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Con quién podría ser? ¡Alphonse no podía conocer a otra mujer! ¿¡De dónde rayos la había sacado?!

La cara de Winry mostró terror. Vergüenza, enojo y algo de tristeza. Edward lo notó. Sabía que con esta mujer, era como estar leyendo un libro abierto. Todas sus emociones salían al aire, aunque ella trataba de que no fuera así; era demasiado obvia para él. Edward sintió que tal vez fue un error hablarle de su ex, que no debía. Pensó en que otra persona la consolaría abrazándola o dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pero él no haría esas cosas, no era su estilo.

Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. Y ligeramente la cara de Winry cambió, por una sorprendida mientras lo observaba. Estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que guardó su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Ya contaste demasiado. Supongo que es mi turno, ¿verdad?-

* * *

_¡Y a partir de ahora los voy a molestar al final también! ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo me gustó porque Edward y Winry están conociéndose más, pero al mismo tiempo siguen siendo dos desconocidos. Aunque siguen siendo unos fracasados, ¡cof cof! XDDD. Espero sus críticas malas y/o buenas, yo soy feliz cuando sé que leen, como digo todo el tiempo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer (: _

_Les estaba a punto de spoilear algunas cositas de los próximos capítulos pero después dije "Naaa, ¡les arruino la sorpresa! Además de que soy malvada, mwhaha". ¡Un beso gigante a todos ustedes! __. _

Con amor (¿), Kitsu.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Única preocupación

_Edward sintió que tal vez fue un error hablarle de su ex, que no debía. Pensó en que otra persona la consolaría abrazándola o dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pero él no haría esas cosas, no era su estilo._

_Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. Y ligeramente la cara de Winry cambió, por una sorprendida mientras lo observaba. Estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que guardó su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón._

_-Ya contaste demasiado. Supongo que es mi turno, ¿verdad?-_

Su acompañante lo miró, un poco sorprendida por el "acto de humildad" que había tenido Edward con ella. Pero luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo con una afirmación el comentario del rubio. Éste suspiró, como si pidiera fuerzas de un lugar más-allá para recordar lo que había sucedido, y decirlo con palabras. Sentía que no podría, que no sabría como hacerlo. Pero de alguna manera u otra, lo haría.

Winry lo miró con un gesto de preocupación en todo su rostro.

-Edward.- habló ella, y el joven que se encontraba a su lado se dio vuelta, observándola.

-No tienes que decirlo sino quieres.- después de unos segundos él soltó una gran carcajada, los ojos de Winry se abrieron como platos; observándolo sorprendida.

-Ey… ¿porqué la risa? ¿Qué dije?- se preguntó ella en voz alta, y a Edward eso le provocaba una escena todavía más cómica de la que, según él, ya era.

-Qué mujer tan tonta.- La rubia lo miró un poco ofendida por el comentario, y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle por aquello se calló, al darse cuenta que él iba a continuar hablando.

-No importa porque me reí. Hicimos un trato: tú me contarías de tu ex y yo de la mía. No hay excusas en eso, ¿está bien? Y no sería justo que yo de la nada te dijese que no quiero contarlo por simple angustia.- Winry lo miró, sorprendida por aquello y también por la mirada seria que ahora tenía ocupando Edward en todo su rostro. No dijo nada más, ni aclaró nada más, y sólo esperó a que él de una vez empezara a contar su historia.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que opacó la conversación, mientras se escuchaban algunos gritos de lejos de otras personas; (la mayoría de éstas borrachas, saliendo de un bar.)

-Ella es una mujer un poco más grande que yo.- dijo él finalmente, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo. Y de repente, se escuchó cierta risita perteneciente de la rubia, a punto de tentarse. Cuando lo escuchó a él diciendo eso, no pudo evitar imaginarse a una pequeña anciana llena de arrugas en su rostro y varios cabellos canosos, besándolo a él. Era una escena tan cómica en su mente, que soltó una carcajada enorme.

Edward la miró, ofendido y al mismo tiempo incrédulo. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a esta mujer?

-¿Qué mierda es TAN gracioso, estúpida?- le dijo él a Winry, sin quitar esa mirada de odio en su rostro. No podía ser que comenzara a sincerarse y ella lo único que podía hacer era reírse.

-¡Oh, por diós! ¡lo siento mucho!...es que…- comenzó ella a decirle tartamudeando, debido a su risa constante que de vez en cuando salía de su boca. Después de unos segundos trató de detenerse, y siguió hablando. –Puedes decirme… ¿qué edad tenía tu ex novia?-

Edward la miró extrañado, arqueando una ceja. ¿Qué tenía eso tan de gracioso…

El rubio se golpeó la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Y finalmente él lo comprendió.

-¡Mujer idiota! ¡Era un PAR de años que yo, no una anciana!- le gritó Edward a Winry, sin poder creerlo; mientras se despeinaba sus cabellos de la desesperación.

-Ah, ¿en serio? ¡BUENO, PERO NO ES MI CULPA! Tú eres el que te explicas bastante mal. Aunque bueno, ya puedes continuar tu historia.- le dijo ella, sonriente. Edward la estuvo observando odioso durante un tiempo, pero luego decidió continuar.

-Ella era…físicamente, una hermosa mujer. De todas formas, luego de un tiempo eso ya no me importaba de ella. Lo que más me sorprendió fue su carácter, y esa necesidad incontrolable que posee de ayudar a todo quien lo necesita. ¿Sabes? Es extraño, porque no sé si podría definirla como mi "ex", como tú con Alphonse.- la rubia lo miró sorprendida, y no tardó en hacerle una pregunta al instante.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y eso porqué, jamás la besaste?-

-No, no. Claro que sí. Pero a lo que me refiero es que, nunca pude abrazarla y presentarle a alguien como MI novia. Porque hubiera estando mintiendo. Ella nunca fue mía, no sólo estuvo conmigo y cada vez que lo pensaba, me volvía loco. Y muchas veces le pregunté si quería estar en una relación pero cada vez que le decía, se echaba un paso para atrás. Siempre me dijo que no es lo que busca. ¿Pero entonces qué es lo que ella necesita para estar feliz? No lo entiendo. Y hoy, le dije otra vez lo que sentía, que quería estar a su lado y en una relación con ella.-

Hubo una pausa larga, mientras él observaba el suelo con una expresión de decepción. Winry se le quedó observando durante unos segundos, y volvió hablar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ella?- le preguntó. Hubo otro momento de silencio, en el cual la rubia notó claramente la vergüenza de él; cuando se colocó una mano en todo su rostro tapándola. Lo cual hizo que a Winry le diera más curiosidad, y sobre todo el preguntarse ¿porqué de repente sintió vergüenza?

-Me admitió lo que yo siempre pensé. Que había otro, y ella gustaba de él.- le respondió Edward, ahora con frustración en su voz.

"Eso le debió doler. Y más a su orgullo que a otra cosa" pensó la rubia. Lentamente ella se acercó hacia él, mientras Edward la observaba de reojo.

-Lo siento. Pero, ¿sabes? Piensa en esa frase que dicen, esa de "te das cuenta de lo que quieres cuando realmente lo pierdes"… o algo así era, ¿verdad? Seguro ella volverá arrepentida hacia ti pidiéndote que regreses con ella porque te extraña demasiado. No te angusties de esa manera.- Unos ojos color dorados continuaban observándola sorprendidos, desde que comenzó hablar. La rubia se sintió un poco avergonzada por aquello, pero luego la que estaba realmente sorprendida era ella, al observar como una gran sonrisa aparecía en la boca de Edward; una vez más.

A Winry a veces le costaba entender como es que él podía sonreír tanto, sufriendo lo que había pasado.

-Estás loca, ¿sabías eso?- le dijo el rubio entre susurros.

-¿PERDÓN? ¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ, MALDITA SEA? ¡Eres un imbécil..!- La rubia tenía miles de insultos en su mente para decirle, pero hubo algo que dijo él que milagrosamente la dejó callada durante unos segundos y no pudo evitar quedársele mirándolo como una idiota.

-Gracias.-

Y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole otra vez.

-..¿Qué dijiste?...- él se cruzó de brazos, mientras sus ojos cerraban.

-¡Si piensas que voy a repetirlo, sólo olvídalo!- Y luego de salir de su transe, Winry sonrió. Pensando que esa clase de milagros sólo suceden una vez, y es innecesario pedirle a él que lo dijese de vuelta, por mucho que le haya gustado a ella escucharlo decir una cosa como esa.

Aunque él en muchas ocasiones era grosero, y decía que ella era una mujer "poco femenina", debía admitir que Edward era a su parecer, una buena persona.

-En definitiva…- comenzó a decir Edward, mientras observaba el cielo y la rubia lo miraba a él.

-¿En definitiva qué?- preguntó ella, curiosa como siempre. Los ojos de él se dirigieron directamente a los de ella.

-En definitiva, somos un par de fracasados. ¿Estoy equivocado?- luego de unos segundos, una gran carcajada de Winry se hizo presente en el lugar lo que hizo casi automática la risa de Edward, también.

-No, no creo que estés equivocado. Para nada.-

Hubo un silencio entre ellos luego de que ella dijese eso. Esa noche los silencios parecían algo normal, corriente. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, ése no era un silencio incómodo o desagradable. Era algo más bien tranquilo porque, después de todas las cosas que ambos habían dicho, ¿era _necesario _agregar algo más? Ambos rubios supusieron que no. Y sus miradas no se despegaban del cielo que ahora se presentaba en frente de ellos.

-Edward.-

-Hm?-

-Puede ser… ¿puede ser que esté amaneciendo ahora?- preguntó la rubia, con ironía en la voz, incrédula de ello. La sonrisa de Edward se hizo presente, mostrando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-¡Increíble! Estuve toda la noche hablando con una loca como tú.- comentó Edward, burlonamente; mientras sacó su lengua al instante que Winry lo miró furiosa. Aunque luego lo olvidó, y continuó mirando al cielo. Al amanecer, al sol amenazando con aparecer y claramente, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Ella y él tal vez deberían preguntarse ¿qué hacían allí? Ahí sentados, tranquilos, con un extraño hablando como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. También tendrían que preocuparse por la forma en como regresarían a sus casas, quiénes los estarían esperando, preocupados por su regreso… Y sin embargo, su única preocupación del momento era no perderse el sol cuando apareciera completamente.

Además de ser un par de fracasados, eran un par de extraños.

Pero sinceramente, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Ya estaban ahí.

* * *

_Todavía me acuerdo cuando en el capítulo anterior aclaré que "seguro que el próximo capítulo no tardo en publicarlo". MENTIRA, GENTE. No me crean jamás porque me gustar ser mala y hacerlos esperar y obviamente, no escribir. (¿) Mentiiiiira. Tardé mucho porque se me fue la inspiración y porque estuve escribiendo otras cosas (que obviamente, aún no finalicé). Espero que éste capítulo les guste y AUNQUE PAREZCA: NO. NO ES EL FINAL, Y FALTA MUCHO PARA ESO __. Los voy a estar molestando un tiempo más, así que adiós __**por ahora**__ ;). Un beso gigantes para todos los que leen y dejan reviews y los "espías" que miran pero no dejan marca, también. Gracias a todos. (¿Todavía no se cansaron de que lo repita una y otra vez?) _

_Un beso y abrazo gigante a todos. Mua mua (L). _

_Con mucho amor y cariño: Kitsu. _


End file.
